dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 29
Supporting Characters: * Michael Other Characters * Lucille du Pont, celebrated debutante * Baron von Schmidt, her husband (wears a monocle.) * steamship captain Antagonists: * rude drunk man * other thug Locations: * Atlantic Coast Vehicles: * passenger liner | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker2_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle2 = Dr. Occult: "The Spectral Killer" | Synopsis2 = As he is about to be electrocuted, convicted murderer Ed Murphy vows revenge on every spectator in the room. Several days later, Sergeant Ellsworth tells Doctor Occult that several of the spectators have been murdered. Occult tries to think of a plan, but by the time he retires to bed that night, none has come. Suddenly, Murphy's spirit appears and tries to strangle Occult, but Occult manages to grab his mystic symbol and sever Murphy's connection to the material world. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Police Sergeant Vin Ellsworth Antagonists: * Ed Murphyb Items: * | Writer3_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler3_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker3_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle3 = Mark Marson: "The Murder of Lord Greystone, Part 4" | Synopsis3 = Mark Marson and Sgt. Montague draw their sidearms and race to the spot pointed out by Gail. They find only a large discarded black robe, a giant pair of boots, and a set of stilts. The killer has escaped, but he was hit hard by Gail's Giro Car, and has left a trail of blood, which leads them some distance, then stops, as if he'd bandaged his own wound. The two policemen gather up his discarded disguise and pack it away for evidence. Then they visit the Zoo, home of the only local live Forked Snake, the source for the venom used in two murders. Marson has the Zoo Superintendent summon his entire staff. One man has a bandaged head. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * , of the Inter-Planetary Police Supporting Characters: * Inter-Planetary Police ** Lieutenant Montague ** Professor Hillary * Gail Hillary Antagonists: * Doctor Animals: * Forked Cobra Other Characters: * Lord Greystone * Mr. Barwicke, Zoo Superintendent ** Zoo Staff Era: * 2060 Locations: * Planet ** Blue Bay *** Lord Greystone's Estate *** Zoo Items: * I-P Police Electro-Ray Pistol Vehicles: * Large Police Giro Car | Writer4_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler4_1 = Sven Elven | Inker4_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle4 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 17" | Synopsis4 = Captain Dennis and young Jeff Roberts have escaped from their new owner and now are in teeming Shanghai, finding Jean, and promising her that she also shall be free, that very night. Dennis and Roberts then find a hiding place, wait until dark, then sneak into a Chinese temple. Inside, a worshipper is lighting devotional firecrackers. They steal as many firecrackers as their pockets can pack, then hurry back, unobserved, to the house holding Jean, then climb to a balcony and work along a ledge around the wall to an open window, and get inside. They find a large courtyard and several armed guards, whom they are able to panic and send fleeing with the flung firecrackers. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Captain Dennis Other Characters: * Jean Antagonists: * Jean's Slave Buyer ** his guards Era: * Locations: * Shanghai, | StoryTitle5 = Magic Crystal of History: "Henry the Third Lord Pembroke and Earl Hubert De Burgh" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * * | Writer5_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler5_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker5_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle6 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 29" | Synopsis6 = Barry's attempted escape, out the window and down the rope, is thwarted by Fang Gow's fighters, several of whom are dragging the rope upward. Barry gets some footing on the wall and bounces himself away, swinging across the alley to grab the other end of the severed rope, shifts onto it, then cuts the end held by the thugs. Reaching the street, Barry rejoins Jean and Inspector Le Grand, and Le Grand sends troops to surround the building holding Fang Gow's base. Dr. Bonfils is still a prisoner inside, and Fang Gow demands that he perform spinal surgery upon him. When Bonfils balks, the fiend threatens him with torture! | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** many henchmen Other Characters: * Ling Foo * Doctor Bonfils Locations: * , | Writer7_1 = Will Ely | Penciler7_1 = Will Ely | Inker7_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle7 = Jack Woods: "The Horse Thief, Part 2" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * | Writer8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle8 = Spike Spalding: "Homecoming, Part 2" | Synopsis8 = Spike and Pincus travel by steamship from Patrania to America and then by train to their home town, where they are joyously greeted by their families. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus * Uncle George * Aunt Mary * Pincus' Mom Other Characters: * Prince Philip of Patrania * Princess Margo * Pincus' sailor friend (never got named) Locations: * * * * Spike & Pincus' home town | Writer9_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler9_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker9_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle9 = Pep Morgan: "Picnic" | Synopsis9 = Pep and Peggy slip away from her friends, but her pesky friends manage to tag along anyway, and cause trouble. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters * Peggy * Peggy's friends | Writer11_1 = Will Ely | Penciler11_1 = Will Ely | Inker11_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle11 = Johnnie Law: "The Dope Peddlers, Part 4" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle15 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 24" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jake * Red * Shorty | Writer15_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler15_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker15_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Writer16_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer16_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler16_1 = Sven Elven | Inker16_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle16 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 18" | Synopsis16 = After his secret conversation with the Queen of France, the Duke of Buckingham departs the palace, carrying a gold casket containing twelve diamond studs. Meanwhile M. Bonacieux has been arrested and marched into the Bastille. He is interrogated by a Commissar who informs him that he is accused of high treason. After passing a sleepless night, Bonacieux is interviewed again, and is very anxious to cooperate. He implicates his wife and his tenant, D'Artagnan. The Commissar is delighted to hear this, as he has earlier received D'Artagnan as a prisoner, but when the prisoner is brought in, he is Athos! This makes Bonacieux's story less believable than before, and the Commissar has him locked up again, as is Athos. That evening, a carriage and a mounted squad of guards convey Bonacieux out of the prison, to Croix Du Travois, the execution grounds! | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters * M. Bonacieux Antagonists: * * Bastille Commissar ** guards Locations: * , the ** Royal Palace ** Bastille ** Croix du Travoir | Writer17_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler17_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker17_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle17 = Bradley Boys: "The County Fair, Part 5" | Synopsis17 = The deputy is marching Tom and Jack back to the fairgrounds when they team up to overpower and escape from him. They flee to the bank of the swift river and dive in. The river sweeps them thru some rocky rapids and they get battered about. From the shore, their plight is seen by Princess Tan Elk, who runs to fetch her father, Chief Sun Hi. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Deputy * Princess Tan Elk * Chief Sun Hi Locations: * Boone County * Gumt River | StoryTitle26 = Radio Squad | Synopsis26 = | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Locations: * | Writer26_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler26_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker26_1 = Joe Shuster | Writer29_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler29_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker29_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle29 = Wing Brady: "Omar Khan" | Synopsis29 = Out on the desert, far from any reinforcements, Wing Brady and his two pals spot a large body of horsemen, moving rapidly in their direction. They take cover, and with the sun's glare right behind them, aren't visible from the galloping troop of well-armed Arabs. Once they are gone, the trip continues without incident to the town of El Coro. There Wing Brady haggles with wily old Akmeh Bey, and procures fifteen racing camels, to be delivered at the city gate that same day. Walking away from that meeting, Wing is crashed into by a sprinting young woman; they topple into the street. Wing is surprised to find that she's white and sounds American. Right then, burly, bullying Omar Khan shows up, with a whip, claims that the girl is his wife, and demands her return. She disputes his claim and tells Brady she was kidnapped. Hap and Frenchy quietly line up alongside Wing, who warns Omar to put up his whip, and has some questions for the girl. But the first one almost gets her killed, when he asks for the name of her kidnapper, Khan points a gun at her and vows that she'll not say that name! | Appearing29 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * French Foreign Legion, 12th Battalion ** "Hap" Hamilton ** "Frenchy" Reynard Antagonists: * Large troop of Arab horsemen * Omar Khan Other Characters: * Akmeh Bey, camel dealer * Runaway American Girl Locations: * ** El Coro, Arab town | Writer30_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler30_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker30_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle30 = Hanko the Cowhand | Synopsis30 = Hanko's two friends joke and incite Hanko to try to catch a jack rabbit with a lasso. Hanko jumps on his horse and sets off to find a rabbit. When he sees one, he throws a lasso around the neck to the protestations of the rabbit. Infuriated, the rabbit pulls on the leash and runs all the way back to his rabbithole with Hanko holding on to the rope for dear life. Eventually the rabbit makes his way inside the nest, and Hanko gets stuck headfirst in the small hole, to the laughter of the rabbit family, who kick him in the shin. | Appearing30 = Featured Characters: * Hanko the Cowhand Supporting Characters: * Horsey-Hoss * Hanko's two friends Antagonists: * Jack Rabbit * Jack Rabbit's family Locations: * American Frontier | Writer31_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler31_1 = Russell Cole | Inker31_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle31 = Sam the Porter | Synopsis31 = Sam tells his friend a story of the time he got robbed at gunpoint, and his aversion for the time of noon or midnight since then. He was tried to plead for his life but the gunman told him to stop putting his hands at the 6 o'clock position and start putting them in the 12 o'clock position. | Appearing31 = Featured Characters: * Sam the Porter Supporting Characters: * Sam's friend | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. * Last issue for Barry O'Neill by Leo O'Mealia in this magazine, with the story breaking off in mid-cliff-hanger. The feature next appears in . * This issue, Brad Hardy is absent; it returns next issue. * Last issue for Bradley Boys by Creig Flessel, which breaks off in mid-cliff-hanger. * Doctor Occult: The former Captain Ellsworth is back to being a Sergeant again. * Last issue for Hanko the Cowhand by Creig Flessel. * In Mark Marson, Sgt. Montague has apparently been promoted to Lieutenant. Marson's rank is still not stated. * Last issue for Pep Morgan in this magazine; the feature migrates to Action Comics, with Fred Guardineer replacing Creig Flessel as writer/artist. * Last issue for Woozy Watts by Russel Cole. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Blister, by Hal Sherman ** Sam the Porter, by Russell Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read More Fun Comics #29 online. }}